


Gay One Shots

by MockingJayXXT



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Christmas, Confessions, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Furry, Futanari, Hanahaki Disease, Kink Shaming, Kinks, Marriage, Porn With Plot, a/o/b, starting with a bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockingJayXXT/pseuds/MockingJayXXT
Summary: 1. Kanata/Emma (Explicit)2. Kanan/Mari (Mature)3. Shizuku/Ayumu (Teen)4. Kasumi/Arisa (Teen)5. Kaoru/Chisato (Explicit)6. Misaki/Kanon (Teen)7. Tae/Saaya (Teen)8. Kaoru/Chisato (Mature)





	1. Bushy Tailed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanata never really spoke of her home life, so Emma wanted to see her after school at her house. She doesn’t expect Kanata to have such an...interesting collection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how I feel about this, but, whatever.

Emma had known Kanata ever since she came to Nijigasaki High School, which was last year during their break. Emma had ended up hurting herself accidentally while hauling things into her grandma’s place, and the nearest clinic was having a volunteer day. 

Kanata ended up being one there, along with her sister. And Kanata got to help Emma. It was small talk, but Emma had ended up getting her number so they could talk more. 

When Emma found out they’d be going to the same school as Third years, it made her very happy. At least she wouldn’t have to start the year with no friends. But of course, quickly she became popular. She really didn’t know why, even if she had a funny feeling why. 

Even if some knew her from her extremely large chest, all she cared about were the ones who would actually speak to her as if she was a human being. Rather than ask about how she survives with such large breasts, why don’t they ask about how her school work is going that day? 

It made her annoyed, even starting to feel self conscious about her body. Of course, Karin, another third year, helped her escape that quickly. Even making Emma blush many times when she did it. 

But, even if she had many people she’d call friends, it really all came down to Kanata. She was her first friend when she moved to Japan, and she hoped her best friend forever. Kanata really was beautiful, and sometimes Emma would find herself staring at the girl for a short time. 

She had never really questioned her sexuality, mostly just too occupied by school and family that it wasn’t an issue. But now that it wasn’t much of importance, she had a better view of her choices. Emma wouldn’t admit that she had a crush on Kanata, and even if she did, Kanata only saw Emma as a friend. And Emma wasn’t going to risk her friendship because of her feelings.

Emma had always been active to talk about her family, and her old home life. Even her updated life. But she noticed that Kanata really only talked about her sister. Nothing else. So, her being a very curious girl, decided she needed to show up unannounced at Kanata’s House, and hang out with her! It was a perfect plan. Kanata wouldn’t have any time to change anything that home so Emma would get the full experience of the Konoe household. 

When Emma actually gets to the door though, she’s hesitant. Mostly because there were no cars in the driveway of the house. Being alone with her crush meant lots of things. And it made her heart to flips. She gulps, and then gently knocks. 

The sound of someone opening the door comes quicker than she expected, and it’s opened to reveal Kanata in her signature sleeping outfit. The one Emma found to look very attractive on the girls form. “Oh, hi Emma. What are...you doing here so early?” 

Emma sighs, giggling just a bit. “Kanata, it’s noon. Not morning. And I came to spend some time with you! It is the weekend, and you’ll just end up sleeping all weekend.” 

Kanata groans, but reluctantly lets Emma into her home. She closes the door behind her, looking up at Emma. “Let’s go to my room. Even if...it’s a mess.” 

If Emma would’ve known what that mess consisted of at this very moment she’d faint. 

They head down into Kanata’s room, it ending up being the basement. It was fully done so it looked like a mini apartment almost. Kanata stops in front of a door with a few posters on it of sleeping sheep. Emma that it was very adorable, seeming to get distracted by them. But once Kanata opened that door, the adorableness was gone. It quickly became a weird excitement boiling in her belly. 

Hanging from Kanata’s wall closest to her best was butt plugs and vibrators. Emma noticed the strap on as well. But they weren’t just any normal butt plugs. Oh no, they had fluffy tails on them. Emma recognized one of them as a fox’s tail, another clearly being a recreation of Eli Ayase’s fox costume from Muse. 

Kanata seemed to not really care, just sitting on her bed and patting the place next to her for Emma. It takes Emma a moment to recollect her thoughts but she eventually joins Kanata on the bed. She still looked at them. Kanata sighs, touching one of the wolf ones near her. “They’re really cool to look at, that’s why I collect them.” 

Emma nods slightly, looking so interesting in the one that almost looked like a dragons tail. Was that even anbutt plug? She quickly realizes it isn’t and blushes intensely, looking down. That catches Kanata’s attention. 

“Sorry if you’re awkward at all..we can go hang out in the living room instead if you’d like.” 

Emma shakes her head, pushing herself to sit up straight and look at Kanata. It was hard to, mostly since her lower half was now extremely hot and uncomfortable. 

She really had no way to stop Kanata as she’s suddenly pinned to the bed. It seems Kanata sensed her excitement. Emma didn’t really want to admit that the sudden force of the usually gentle girl made her stomach twist. 

“Emma...don’t move your thighs like that...I’m not going to be able to control myself if...you do..” As soon as Kanata says that, Enma’s thighs go back to rubbing against each other. Emma wanted to moan, but kept it in. She felt empty there, and it seemed the more Kanata waited, Emma’s heat increased. 

Kanata reaches up above them, grabbing one of the toys. Emma’s vision fogs, her eyes closing. She feels Kanata’s knee sliding up her thigh, and closing in on what she needed to get attention to so badly. 

Emma didn’t know Kanata was such a tease. Mostly when Kanata knew so much just by Emma’s body language. Her knee stops just before Emma’s panties, a small smirk creeping on Kanata’s lips. Emma groans, trying to move her body against it, but Kanata puts a finger to Emma’s lips, staring into the emeralds before her. “Emma, don’t be so impatient...” 

She could listen to Kanata’s voice all day, but at that moment, she just wanted something touching her. She gets her wish after Kanata slides down her panties, just extremely high in a matter of seconds. The vibrating didn’t start until it was on Emma’s nerve ball, and it sends electrifying waves of pleasure through her body as it does. Emma could tell it was only on a lot setting, but that tiny little vibrator worked wonders. 

Emma feels is stay there even after Kanata’s hands are off of it, grabbing some other things from her wall of toys. Emma tries to move into it by bucking her hips. It does nothing really, and that’s when she realized it was tapped to her. That makes her moan in general. 

She was already beginning to sweat from the constant pulses of pleasure from her clit, but the next item Kanata brought to the party had Emma on her hands in knees in a few seconds. 

She struggled to keep herself up as she felt her juices sliding down her thighs. She probably looked like a mess from behind, where Kanata was lubbing up the buttplug. 

Emma feels the tip of it, it being cold and almost feeling like a dildo. She knew it could be counted as one, but in this case it was for fantasy purposes. 

Emma had never expected it to hurt, that much. When Kanata begins to slide it in, Emma nearly screams, but tries her best to cover her mouth. Once it was in though, Emma felt relief. She didn’t feel as empty as before. 

Now with both of the toys touching her, her body felt so much better. Almost too much better. She wish she had enough courage to look back and see what tail it was. And to see the expression Kanata had at that moment. But her nerves took over, and so did the vibrater connected to her. It picks up speed, her legs spreading just a bit as whimpers escape her. She was so excited to see what else Kanata had in store, hoping it involved her leaking entrance. 

It seemed Kanata read Emma’s mind as Emma feels something wet and soft up against her entrance. With the hot air coming against her every few seconds she came to find out it is Kanata’s tongue.

Her tongue was as teasing as everything else. But it made her shrivel up and cry out. Kanata ran small circles around Emma’s entrance, taking in as much of her juices as she could before pulling away. Emma’s hips thrusted backwards, a pout escaping her. 

“K-Kanata...please touch me more..” 

Kanata would recognize that tone anywhere. Desperation. Kanata had so many choices to bring Emma to her much needed release. She ends up removing the vibrater, but keeping the tail. Emma’s body seemed to release tension when the vibrations stop as well. 

Kanata returns to the scene before her, hooking on the dildo to the board. She grabs the end of it and slowly slides it down Emma’s slit. Emma’s moans, gripping at the sheets. 

“Emma, is this alright with you..?” 

Kanata watches Emma’s body language, and she was so turned on, the question makes her body shake. Kanata knew at that moment how close Emma really was. 

Kanata could tell instantly that Emma was a Virgin, so, she took it slow. Sliding inside of her took quiet a bit but when Kanata barely sees anymore of the dildo in front of her, she knows Emma had taken all of it quiet well. 

Emma spread her legs just a bit more, and bent her back more to give Kanata a better position. Kanata grabs Emma's thighs, and with some unexpected force, forces the girl up against her. Enma’s legs wrap around to Kanata’s own, Kanata on her knees for this. 

The position was lewd, but everything about the situation was lewd so this really was nothing. Kanata ends up kissing Sliding Emma’s Shirt off, leaving her in just her bra. That’s quickly off too, eager to touch Emma more. 

Kanata begins to move her hips just a bit, loosening her hold on Emma’s thighs to put more distance between their bodies but then quickly shoved back in. The intensity brings Emma to a loud moan, panting coming from her too. Kanata’s less dominant hand reaches underneath Emma and grabs her breast, fondling with it. 

With that, Kanata’s hips begin a rhythm, almost going opposite of what her hand was doing to Emma’s large breasts. 

Kanata places gentle kisses to Emma’s neck and back, enjoying the way Emma moaned loudly. It was music to her ears, mostly since she was the one causing it. 

Eventually though, Emma’s falls silent besides breathless panting, and that lets Kanata know Emma had came. She pulls out, setting the strap on to the side. She lays next to still bent over Emma, grinning a little. 

“Now you know why I’m always exhausted huh...?” 

The sentence alone opens a world to Emma that she didn’t even know existed.


	2. Mari Matsuura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years after Aqours had disbanded when the third years left, two of those third years are in a happy place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex to legit futa marriage.. I’m shrugging to that one. This’ll be short and sweet most likely.

Kanan had always been a morning person. No matter the situation she’d be out running at 6 am to get her day started. Even after getting married, Kanan was up at 6 am. Though her loved one kept her up all night giving her a workout when the honeymoon came around, she was still running. 

She needed to keep her body in shape. Not just for personal reasons anymore, but for that baby growing inside of Mari. 

Kanan was Happy for them that they were going to start a family, but that also meant more responsiblities, and less free time. Of course, Mari being the actual principal at their old school now had some free time just not during school hours. 

There were so many things though that Kanan didn’t like the idea of their first born to have in their life. Mari was filthy rich, but Kanan had always grown up struggling with money. Financially they had been complete opposites. And still, to this day, Kanan hasn’t accepted any bit of Mari’s money. Though, Mari has snuck in opportunities to have an excuse to give her some. 

But that was something Kanan would try to think of away from her runs. 

Kanan returns to their livable house, (Kanan didn’t want to admit that it looked like a house for a celebrity) and steps inside to the cool air hitting her. It was extremely hot outside, and she was happy to return to the cold air but also wouldn’t mind staying out longer. 

“Mari! I’m home!” 

There were a lot of possiblities as to where her wife was. Still sleeping at 8 am could be one of them, but since she could hear footsteps upstairs she couldn’t have been. Unless their new house was already haunted. 

Kanan makes her way upstairs, almost tripping on the spiral staircase since she still wasn’t used to it. 

She checks every room, the only one she hadn’t checked was the one decorated with baby girl stickers. When she opens it, her heart skips a beat from the beautiful sight. All Mari was doing was folding the baby clothes their friends had given them at the baby shower, along with humming a song Kanan would recognize anywhere. The one they danced to at their wedding. 

Kanan sneaks up behind Mari, wrapping her arms gently around the swollen belly holding their child. 

Mari seemed to lean into Kanan’s touch, the humming not ending until the song actually was. Kanan kisses Mari’s temple, holding her closer. “I love you, Mari.” 

Mari giggles a bit, leaning her head against Kana’s shoulder. “Mm, and I love you too sweetheart~” 

Kanan really never got used to the nickname, mostly saying it in English, but she didn’t care. It made them both smile whenever she’d say it. 

“I hope she has your eyes, Kanan.” 

Kanan was surprised, since she personally liked Mari’s snake eyes more. Even if they were predatory, they were still beautiful. “Hmm, but I was hoping for your eyes to be of our first born.” 

Mari turns her head, looking into Kanan’s eyes. “Oh? Does the quick shot want more children?” 

Kanan frowns, pouting between it. “I’ll sue you.” 

Mari laughs, kissing Kanan’s ear and then escaping Kanan’s love hold. “Kidding, kidding~. But more children with you does sound rather amazing, don’t you think?” 

Kanan smiles, nodding at that. “Really, anything with you sounds amazing to me, Mari. You’re my wife, and the mother of our child. And, my best friend since I was a child. You, are everything to me..” 

Mari presses her hand against Kanan’s cheek, her leaning into it a bit as she closes her eyes, her own hand going to Mari’s. Mari watched closely, then she brought their lips to meet in a short, passionate kiss. It said Enough whenever they’d meet lips. “You get so passionate about me, it’s flattering. But of course, I’m happy to Be growing our child. No matter what happens though, you’ll stick with me?” 

Kanan is surprised that question, but she quickly kisses Mari again, putting a piece of her hair behind her ear. “I will never leave you, Mari.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. My palms got sweaty writing this cause it was so sweet ack.


	3. A Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuku and Ayumu trash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow its been a while. Hi? So, school has been taking over my life. And I’ve just been not able to complete writings that I’ve started. But! I finished this one because it was sweet and short. (Currently have a cat laying on my chest hah)

Being a girl meant for the stage, Shizuku had it hard with believing people when they confess to her. Ever since she was in elementary, when small girls around her age would express how beautiful and how much they want to be with her, she’d thank them for their performance and then smile. 

Even in high school, too caught up with the her acting to realize that so many people at her school want to be with her. She also just didn’t want to be with anyone, even if she has her feelings towards someone herself. She normally just denies those feelings, even if she knows they’re not acting. 

It takes Shizuku another confession to realize that they’re not acting. It was a first year this time, one she swore she’s seen before when she sees her group after school. Her heart seems to ache when she realizes it though, mostly since she usually is smarter than this. Less oblivious. 

 

During her rehearsal for the upcoming play the drama club will be preforming, Ayumu comes backstage. Shizuku would watch her as she reads her lines, but she doesn’t forget a single one. Even if she’s questioning why the girl is here, she still is able to focus. Until her mind is wrapped up in some sort of love curse. Her words stop coming out, even if they’re flowing through her brain. She nods her head towards the director, signaling she is done for the day, and then runs off the stage. 

Ayumu made her choke up. That never happens. She takes her time getting out of her rehearsing outfit when she’s in the locker room, fully knowing that Ayumu is just outside this door. 

Shizuku decides to go quickly then usual, wanting to know Ayumu’s reasoning for being here instead of her group activists. When she opens the door she doesn’t expect to be pulled into a hug, one that Shizuku returns of course. Now for questions. 

“What are you doing here Ayumu?” 

It doesn’t make Ayumu even less nervous, just seems to increase the look in her eyes that told Shizuku she has something on her mind. Ayumu clears her throat, taking Shizuku’s hands in her own. 

“Let’s go to a classroom near out groups clubrooms. It won’t take us long.” She smiles a bit, but Shizuku could tell she’s acting. 

Shizuku seems to replay a lot of the confessions she had been given in the past. Most of them was when the two were alone. Some came on to her more intimidatly, and then the rare few were in notes. She puts this one into the ones where they’re alone, even if she doesn’t know if this is a confession or not. Shizuku could just tell. Unless Ayumu is acting. 

Ayumu opens the classroom door and lets Shizuku come in before closing it again. With a heavy, obviously nervous sigh, Ayumu turns towards Shizuku. Shizuku is ready, even if she’s still warm at the tip of her ears. 

“Shizuku...I-I’ve been...thinking about things such as love for...a bit now. And I just want to let you know that, you’ve been in those thoughts a lot. As in...loving you more than just friends.” She nervously plays with her fingers in front of her waist, looking down the entire time. But Shizuku hears every word coming from the lips she wants to kiss so badly in this lighting. She knew it could easily become one of the most beautiful love scenes she’s ever seen in acting, even if this one wouldn’t be acting. 

Shizuku clears her throat, her hands wrapping around Ayumu’s own that are trembling from her nerves. Her body seems to tense more from the touch, but Shizuku expected that. “Ayumu...don’t worry. I have been too. I’ve been thinking a lot about you...I try to let it not distract me, but sometimes I can’t help myself. It is indeed human nature to love.” 

Ayumu looks up at her when she’s finishes her own confession, one of the happiest smiles she has ever seen on the nervous girls face. Her arms wrap around Shizuku’s neck, taking her in a hug. Her body fits perfectly against Shizuku’s within the embrace. Shizuku’s arms go around the girl’s waist and then her face into the crook of Ayumu’s neck. She takes in her scent, liking how much she smells of peaches. She didn’t expect the girl to smell like that, but Shizuku enjoys the fruit so she doesn’t mind.


	4. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was pain to write. I hate writing the Hanahaki disease but I also love it. (No happy ending here)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been fascinated with these prompt. And soulmate au’s. Also, this is my first time writing the Bandori girls so they might be a little OOC, and I’m sorry for that. 
> 
> I hate ending writings on sad endings but I couldn’t seem to find a way to make this happy.

She knows she has it. That disease that is so painful some would rather never feel love than have it. But she fights, and will fight even this terrible disease. 

She doesn't remember when it actually started, she just knows that it started to develop when she was started high school and met her new band. 

Sitting up quickly from her sleep, she coughs, feeling them starting to come up. Quickly, she runs out of her room and into the bathroom. The toilet lid is already up which she is thankful for as the lilac flowers come pouring out. She wheezes from how dry they truly are. Her head stays over the toilet for a moment before she leans against the tubs frame. 

She knows this pain is going to become unbearable soon, but for now she knew she'd be able to handle it. 

She returns to the room her band sleeps in, staring at the half empty bed in the corner. The other figure in the bed is sleeping peacefully, something Kasumi rarely saw in the blondes range of emotions. It always makes Kasumi smile, seeing her so at peace. Sometimes she would end up clinging to Kasumi in her sleep though, calling out for help. She never asked, knowing that Arisa would end up never speaking to her again or something like that. So she comforted the sleeping girl whenever it would happen. But never would get the comfort she'd need after vomiting those lilacs. 

Reason of course is that no one knows. 

She's too scared to tell Saaya, mostly since this disease is supposed to be a myth. Actually getting it is something no one can actually believe until they see it. Which Kasumi can't just vomit at that point when she tells her. The person she's in love with has to say her name in a non-romantic way. Then she had 5 minutes to go find somewhere to vomit.

With the group taking a break for a bit, she knew she'd have to practice or her voice will fade with the scratching at her throat when she coughs up the flowers. For now though, she just slides back into the bed, watching as Arisa's body comes closer to her when the girl feels the comforting warmth of Kasumi's body. 

Why did it have to be her? 

________________________________  
She wakes up last, of course. But no one is in the room. Maybe she woke up first and everyone is just really good at hiding under their blankets? She slips out of the bed and feels around their futons. No ones in them. She looks back at her bed to see no Arisa either. Now she's panicking a little. 

There's chatter in the next room that she begins to hear. She quickly makes her way towards the door, but when she hears her name within the conversation she stays still, pressing her ear to the door to hear better. 

"...why didn't she say anything to us?" "She is dumb! She probably doesn't even know what it is.." "Her voice has became a little raspier." "They're really pretty...but knowing their reasoning isn't at all." "Who do you think it is?"

Kasumi’s eyes widen, her eyes watering over. She must’ve not cleaned up the mess from the night before in the bathroom. She decides to play it off as if she just woke up, knowing that they can and will believe that. She does so, opening the door with a hunched back and half opened eyes. Even if she’s acting tired, her head is swirling with thoughts as to how they reacted from what she heard. 

Saaya is the first to notice her, smiling at her. “And look who’s finally awake. Care to have some coffee Kasumi?” 

She nods of course, leaning her body against the table. “I panicked when I didn’t see anyone there~ why are you guys up so early anyways...” when she actually looks around for a clock she realizes it’s passed 11. Kasumi gulps. “Never mind.” 

Arisa scoffs, and Kasumi jerks a little bit, but not too much for it to be noticed. “You’re such a bum. We’re going to rehearse later today. I’ll go with you, I guess, to get your guitar. Since no one else wants to go.” She crosses her arms over her chest, pulling off the typical look she usually made when being herself. Kasumi smiles, nodding and then taking the coffee Saaya gives her. 

“Lets go now then! I-“ she stops, her pulse picking up. She knows what’s happening. And she knows they know too. But she tries her best to act around it. “I’ll be right back. Then we can leave! Don’t leave without me Arisaaa...!” She quickly moves towards the bathroom, shutting the door just as the coughing starts. 

She knows she should say something to them, but that would just make her scared. And she needs to be strong, even if it’s hard to when she’s coughing lilac pedals into a toilet. 

When she feels it’s easier to breath she stands, wiping her mouth. Looking in the mirror in front of her, tears stream down her cheeks. She hates this. They come down quicker now, her eyes continue to stare at her reflection though. 

“Kasumi?” She jumps, her frame running into the counter. She knows that voice anywhere. And she feels her breathing change again. 

“Y-Yes! I’m almost done sorry sorry..” Kasumi knows she’s not. They’re getting closer to coming out. She feels it. She wants to itch her throat. She needs to. 

The door swings open. Kasumi forgot to lock it. And there stands the one blonde she didn’t want to see at this moment. They come out quickly, her coughs so strong they sound like barks, but they slowly become wheezing. 

Arisa’s eyes widen, coming up to Kasumi and taking her into an embrace, her hand going into the girls hair. Kasumi continues to cough, and it just seems they get worse. But she holds it in once Arisa speaks. 

“We can take a longer break if you need it.” 

Kasumi only nods, her hands gripping Arisa’s shirt, her eyes filling with tears. “I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to update more, and follow along the tags/fandoms within this. Revue is coming I promise!!!


	5. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru and Chisato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly these two make me weak. Sorry not sorry.

It seems to be her favorite thing. Being around girls who just want to hear her voice and see her face. 

It makes Chisato angry. Annoyed even. The purple headed bimbo doesn’t notice this one bit, but she sure notices the girls all over her wherever she goes. Even when she’s out with a fellow band member Kaoru is seen and surrounded. Why does she feed of such attention when she used to hate it? 

Ever since Chisato saw Kaoru change, she’s been trying to stay away from her. The player of the city is not meant for a full time star. Chisato has others to worry about, not an annoying...handsome player. Her thoughts always ran along this line; she’d always end up in her thoughts about Kaoru. 

The worst thing is, their fling still exists. And will until one speaks up. 

But Chisato doesn’t feel like speaking tonight as she goes up to the way too familiar door. Her body already begins to heat up just at the thought of what’s behind it. This always happens. On nights Chisato thinks too much about Kaoru, her body wants to be touched by the girl all night. Chisato was miserable when she wouldn’t go to the house to fulfil her body’s wish. 

When she does go to let her wish take over, she is accepted with open arms by Kaoru into her own bed. Into her lovely little sexual desire. 

The door opens when she’s about to completely loose herself in thought, the tall purple haired girl standing in the doorway with boxers and a white t shirt on. Her familiar nightwear. Chisato gives her no time to question anything though, her teasing hands resting on Kaoru’s chest as she pushes the girl into the wall. Kaoru seems to realize what’s happening, taking Chisato’s wrists in her hands and flipping their positions. 

No conversations. That seems to be their only rule in this game they play with each other. Names are allowed to fly out and of course sounds of pleasure.

A moan, low and weak, comes from Chisato as Kaoru’s lips meet her sore lips from all the past nights they’ve experienced together. The more sore she is though the better the pleasure is, having her already sensitive.

Their tongues tangle together in a fight for the top tonight, but of course Chisato lets Kaoru win, letting the already cocky girl take some more of it into her thoughts.

By the time they actually make it to Kaoru’s bedroom, both of their shirts are gone, somewhere within the house. Chisato’s skirt is hanging on just by the waistband of her panties, and they eventually come off as well, leaving her naked. Kaoru has seen Chisato like this before, naked and panting like a dog on her bed, but every time made Kaoru want to say something. Kaoru knows the rule though, so she never says anything. 

Kaoru’s cold hand moves down Chisato’s side slowly, sending shivers up the smaller girl’s body. Her fingers dig into the sheets as she feels that same cold hand meet the warmth she needs to be taken care of. Her body aches from the bite marks along her pale skin, but the pleasure building in her gut is so much stronger. 

She breaks the rule, at least in her own thoughts she does. To Kaoru, it turns her on even more. “Kao-chan...g-get bush already.” 

Normally that name made Kaoru weak, wanting to hide and blush her way out of the situation if it were possible. But hearing it come from Chisato’s lips at such an intimate moment made it mean something else. “Yes, my kitten.” She responds, a smirk slipping onto her lips as her hand finally reaches Chisato’s soaking wet area. Kaoru slides in 2 fingers easily, Chisato’s back arching from the contact. Her eyes close, a moan coming from her.

Chisato’s arms go to Kaoru’s back, gripping the skin tightly as Kaoru’s hand begins to move. In the mix of it, Kaoru’s 2 fingers become 3, and Chisato shudders as it enters. 

Her toes curl, and her nail dig into Kaoru’s back, reopening old scars from nights before. Her body presses into Kaoru’s as she lets go of the tension in her lower half, a low whimper coming out as she does so. Kaoru holds her with the free hand of hers as she comes down from the high, kissing Chisato’s neck softly once her back hits the bed again. Kaoru pulls her fingers out, wiping them on the bedsheets that she’ll have to wash again. 

Another event they never let happen is Chisato staying over. But, Chisato curls up against Kaoru’s chest, her eyes closing. She’s exhausted, and doesn’t have any energy to move tonight. Kaoru doesn’t question it, rather just letting Chisato rest in her arms. 

Kaoru doesn’t notice the wet stains on her bra since she’s so distracted by Chisato’s outer beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, I know. But! I’ll make it up to readers with the next couple ones. Revue is next!


	6. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanon finds out about Misaki’s outings. That just happen to be the same times she goes to be with Chisato...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very sorry for such a long wait (and a really crappy update this time) I have been not so much into writing owned characters and I planned to wait until I get my computer but here we are!! I’ll update when I get it which will be around the end of November. Then from there I’ll updating more frequently. Until then if you’d like to see updates on my life mostly all of my social media platforms are @mockingjayxxt. :3

Kanon notices it after her outing with Chisato, her best friend. She notices that the raven haired girl is always watching her closely, and even seemed to know about the outings events before Kanon can even tell her. But it seems to be confirmed once they are alone after practice. 

Misaki sighs heavily, removing Michelle’s head and wiping the sweat from her forehead with the pink head hand. Kanon always got flustered seeing Misaki like this. It sent dirty thoughts into her head but she’d be push them out quickly since she knows Misaki needs water and not a melt down from Kanon. Kanon rushes to get what is needed and returns, giving it to Misaki with a small smile. Misaki chugs the water halfway before returning to breath. "Sorry..for some reason I'm extra hot today." Knaon resists the urge to respond with a 'you always are' and just nods, watching the girl place the bottle on the ground below her.

Kanon knows she should tell Misaki that she has to leave right away today, since Chisato is free today and she wants to go out with her again for tea. Before she can open her mouth to speak though, Misaki stops her. 

“I know, you have an outing with Chisato. Uh, Kaoru told me. You can get going if you’d like to. I’m fine here..” Kanon is shocked, more shocked than she has been before when this happens. It’s not unusual of course, but it still makes her freak out inside. How does she know? Kaoru doesn’t speak to Chisato much so how would she know? The only way anyone would know is if she brought it up and forgot or they were there the last time Chisato and her hung out. 

Kanon gulps, nodding as she tries to regain herself. “Thank you Misaki-chan..but..i-I’m confused how you knew that. I haven’t told anyone..” 

Misaki’s eyes seem to open a little wider than before, and she quickly turns her head away from Kanon. “O-oh...I. Uh. Like I said, got it from Kaoru. You must’ve slipped up and told her..or something.” Kanon is now questioning her conversations with Kaoru in the last week, and Misaki notices this. 

With a sudden weird confidence booster and her cheeks even more flushed, she clears her throat loudly. “I over heard you speaking with Chisato at the cafe last week. I was there with Kaoru.”

Kanon sighs, her hand going against her beating heart. Even if Misaki is saying that as if they just happened to be at the same place at the same time, which Kanon tries to believe but her heart is just against her. Her heart beat just gets more intense as she thinks about it more and she eventually is covering her face while it’s bright red. Misaki glances at her with nearly the same color cheeks. “K-Kanon-san...I uh, actually have to get going as well. I can...w-walk you out?” 

“Fuee~...yeah that sounds good Misaki-chan. L-Lets get going.” Misaki nods, removing the last bit of Michelle before going to the door to find a familiar purple haired girl in front of them. 

“Oh, it seems we meet again kittens.” 

Misaki’s eyes widen, and Kanon just looks at her with a red face. Misaki has been caught, and they both know it. Kaoru, just wants to go out with Misaki again to of course just get tea. 

They end up merging tables at the Cafe.


	7. Scrunchy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please for the love of god give me ideas. I beg lmao. Just as long as they’re not incest or characters outside of Love Live! Or Bandori. I can do crossovers if I know the fandom which I’d let you know immediately. (I really wanna do something with like, ‘the naughty twins’ where their girlfriends are in some deep trouble but idk how to set it up hah) 
> 
> Thanks for all the Kudos and people who checked this out even if it’s not the best .
> 
> Another note, I’m working on OC crap the most right now. But I’m coming back to this every couple weeks I promise. Sometimes sooner. Check out my Thanksgiving short story if you want to get an idea for my characters. :3

The mall is always busy around this time of the year. The more wonderful time of the year to be exact. The building is filled with Christmas decorations all around. A large Christmas tree stands tall in the largest opening inside the building. People sit all around it eating from the food places around the tree. It’s always a rush to get the best seat. 

But O-Tae isn’t looking for a nice seat to be at to watch the crowd push through each other. No, today, she’s here in search of something very special. 

This girl named Saaya, who’s in her band Poppin Party of course, is a collector. But not just any collector. She’s O-Tae’s beautiful girlfriend, and a collector. It brings a strange smile to her face just thinking about her eyes or her hair. But mostly, that thing that keeps her hair up. A scrunchy. 

When O-Tae found out her best friend at the time collected these, she has been searching for the most coolest one since. Little bit after they began dating, she actually got to see the collection. It’s pretty large. Bigger than the rabbit lover expected. 

But, she knows now which types to look for. 

Unique ones. A Scrunchy that seems fearless. Scandalous even. And that’s exactly what she’s looking for here in this mall. 

But she has no idea where to find such a scrunchy. Victoria’s Secret? No, too scandalous. Even if O-Tae would love to see her in some of the clothing they sell there. 

O-Tae finds herself in a small girly shop. She looks so out of place in here but she doesn’t care. She needs to find this scrunchy. When she finds the area where they’re located, she stares intensely at the bright colors along the wall. Just before one of the workers is about to ask her if she needs help, she removes herself from the store. The scrunchy wasn’t there. 

A few moments later she gets distracted by a rabbit plush in a small toy shop. She buys it, for Saaya of course. She’ll love it. Unless O-Tae decides to keep it for herself. An impulsive move, but she enters the shop again and buys a second. One for each of them. 

She opens her wallet, noting to herself she doesn’t have very much left and must have just enough for that scrunchy that she nearly forgets about. About an hour into shopping and looking at all the different choices, she enters a darker shop. It’s girly, but seems a little like something the girls from Roselia would shop at. But, O-Tae’s eyes land on the perfect scrunchy in the back of the store. She removes it from its royal post, staring at the fabric. It’s dark red and black stripped figure really did show what she’s looking for. Scandalous but fearless at first glance. 

O-Tae takes a moment to imagine Saaya in the scrunchy. A blush quickly comes to her cheeks, nodding to herself. This is perfect for her girlfriend. It ends up being a little pricey but she doesn’t mind with just how perfect it is. 

The next day at practice O-Tae asks Saaya random questions about her collection. Like why she began to collect. Or how many she has. She also questions her liking for rabbits. Saaya of course answers with a smile for all of her strange questions. O-Tae just needed to make sure that they presents really were perfect for her. After she got her answers, she knows she has made no mistakes. 

Finally, Poppin Party arrives in Arisa’s basement to open presents together. O-Tae has terribly wrapped her presents at first, so she asked Rimi to do it for her the day before. Rimi thankfully approved of her presents then, assuring O-Tae that Saaya would love them. 

Kasumi’s presents from everyone comes first, receiving a lot of comforting items such as a cat pillow. O-Tar questions Saaya as to why she had gotten her that present, but Arisa answered by simply pointing at Kasumi’s hair. She nods at her for the understanding to be clear. Next is her. She doesn’t expect much other than rabbit like things. Everyone does so, but Saaya’s is different. It’s tickets to a rabbit farm. Two to be exact. 

“Why two?” Saaya sighs, but scoots closer to O-Tae and hugs her. “I’m coming along you dork.” 

She can’t help but smile at that, happy that she won’t be alone or going with a stranger. Saaya must really like rabbit then too. Which is perfect for her gift. 

Saaya is next, and she opens everyone’s before O-Tae’s mostly since there’s two separate things. She watches her girlfriend impatiently as she rips at the wrapping paper for the rabbit plush. When she sees it, her hand runs over its fur and smiles at her girlfriend. O-Tae can’t help but smile back, her eyes sparkling. She could look at her smile all day. Before she even takes in Saaya opening the other one, she feels Saaya attack her in a hug. The rabbit plush stuck between them. 

“Thank you O-Tae! I really wanted this one...I saw it at a store but it was just too much..thank you.” A kiss to her cheek and O-Tae comes back to reality. The rest of Poppin Party grin, besides Rimi who’s blushing fiercely at the affection. 

O-Tae plans to buy many more scrunchies for Saaya in the future until she has all that exist in the world. Even if she’s broke by the end of her search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks @Dinda for the suggestion!


	8. Just You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru’s obsessed with Chisato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short :/

Kaoru always enjoyed a little peace and quiet. Away from all of her little kittens being all over her. But that peace and quiet usually consisted of another kitten. A special one at that. One that she loved more than the rest, and even considered her girlfriend. Yes, they haven’t been together for very long as a couple. 

But, most of their free time consists of...fleeting activities according to herself. With Kaoru having a male part instead of a female part, they always had the risk of slipping up. But, Kaoru always made sure to wear what was needed for the latter to not worry. 

Chisato. Her childhood best friend, and now girlfriend, sits on top of her at the hips. Her back arched and skin just wet enough with sweat that she shines in the moonlight. Kaoru already says it enough that she’s a goddess, but when the girl of her dreams takes her in easily and pleases her with just looks, Kaoru knows that her words are true. Goddess of Sex? No, Goddess Chisato. Nothing of, rather is. 

Kaoru’s slim hands always would roam her body, taking in every dip she feels as she goes down her sides of her back. Her body is still so fascinating to Kaoru, and always will be. Chisato’s pale skin fit so well with that shine in her eyes whenever they had moments like this. Her movements always confirmed to Kaoru what that look was. Lust. Something Kaoru is happy to be the only one seeing it come across Chisato’s senses. 

But Kaoru’s favorite thing about moments like this, is the sounds. Chisato never really is one to be dramatic. She rather is serious and tends to stick to her mindset. When they’re alone like this though, it seems Chisato has another side to her. Just the whimpers from the blonde when Kaoru would tease her too long made Kaoru’s pants tighten. And not to mention when Chisato would beg Kaoru for something more than just teasing. It always brought butterflies to her stomach when Chisato’s already beautiful self would do beautiful things just for more of her. 

Kaoru will never forget their first time. Chisato trying to be dominant but soon falling below Kaoru as they connected at cores. That’s her weakness. When Kaoru fucks her silly. Something Kaoru never imagined would bring Chisato to submit to her when outside of their bedrooms Chisato tends to order Kaoru around. But, that’s the point of different personalities with different surroundings. So fleeting... 

This time that Chisato rides Kaoru to her own release is no different than any other. Kaoru ends up getting sick of Chisato doing everything and goes back to their normal missionary position. Kaoru puts herself back inside of Chisato a little more carefree than normal, desperate for her own finish. 

Lips meet in a sloppy kiss as Kaoru grinds herself into Chisato. She almost feels as if shes surrounded by a heated blanket. Chisato’s body is so warm. And when her legs wrap around the girls hips and pushes her closer Kaoru knows that she can’t hold back anymore. 

With one last and rough thrust, Kaoru finally lets go of all the tension building through out her body. She pulls out to make sure that nothing slips out of the condom, rolling over so Chisato can lean against her. Kaoru plays with the blondes hair as she rests her head against Kaoru’s chest, letting her calm down just a bit before she speaks. 

“Chisato, I do hope I didn’t take it too far this time..” 

Chisato sighs, grabbing the girls chin and making her look at Chisato. A smile comes to the blondes face though. “You say that every time Kaoru...you do not have to worry to much. I can handle your animal side better than you think.” She snuggles back against her chest, leaving Kaoru to imagine such schemes. Kaoru eyes her dick as it hardens again. Such a wild imagine she has.


End file.
